This invention relates to a device for recording and reproducing audio signals or radio broadcasts on cassette tapes or other storage media.
Listeners turn on their radios in their homes, offices, motor vehicles, or outdoors with portable devices, etc., in order to listen to a variety of broadcasts that the media seeks to deliver them everyday. These broadcasts include: news and current affair programs, sports reports, weather forecasts, music shows, etc. However, because of various reasons, listeners miss out on listening to these broadcasts.
Although conventional radios and cassette-tape-recorders are available in different shapes and sizes with different features, they inherently have had disadvantages. One major difficulty is that cassette-tape-recorders are unable to solve listeners'scheduling problems. For example, a listener may be unable to listen to a particular radio broadcast due to the necessity of meeting other personal commitments. At present, the only available choice a listener has is to do one thing or the other, i.e., either miss the broadcast, or fail to meet the commitment. Another common problem is that when a listener wishes to listen to a particular broadcast, he is subject to following the broadcast date and time. Another common problem is the necessity of being physically present to record a broadcast.
If the listener decides to physically wait around to listen to the broadcast, he is required to turn on the radio and dial the station in time in order to listen to the entire broadcast. If he wishes to record the broadcast, he still has to attend the recording process by pushing the "Record" and "Stop" buttons at the beginning and end of the broadcast.
Being unable to physically wait around to turn on the radio and listen, or worse yet, forgetting to push the recording button(s) will result in missing the broadcast all together.
If copies of these broadcasts are available for sale, the prices are often prohibitively high. Besides, listeners may be unaware of the existence of such services, if any or where to get them.